


I Like You, You Dummy

by amandak0312



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Amity Blight, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Dorks in Love, Emira is bi, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gay Amity Blight, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Sibling Emira Blight, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Love Confessions, Lumity Month 2020 (The Owl House), Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Panicking Amity Blight, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, The Boiling Isles (The Owl House), Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, Useless Lesbians, amity gay panicking whenever she sees luz, dumbass gays, edric is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandak0312/pseuds/amandak0312
Summary: "What if we call her girlfriend? That's oughta get her out of this mood she's in.""S-she's not my girlfriend!""Your face says otherwise.""I really want her to be."Published on fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 222





	I Like You, You Dummy

**Author's Note:**

> Amity really likes Luz, and Emira and Edric are there to give some much-needed brother-and-sisterly advice. Slight trigger warning for mentions of Mr. and Mrs. Blight being homophobic.

“Hey, Mittens, how are you doing?” Emira called from Amity’s doorway, smirking at the scowl she received. Amity sat pathetically on her bed, her Hexside uniform still on despite having spent the last few days at home. She flinched, a sudden itch growing from under her cast. Her scowl grew deeper at her right leg, still in its sling and slightly elevated. 

“Aw, don’t be like that, Mittens,” Edric waltzed into her room, Emira following suit. Amity’s face went sour at her siblings’ uninvited entrance. 

“Can you please get out of my room?” Amity growled, hugging her crossed arms closer to her chest. She let out a huff of frustration when her older brother and sister sat on opposite sides of her bed, their eyes glimmering with mischief. Their trademark look, if you asked the youngest Blight. 

“I think I know what would stop you from being a sour-puss,” Edric scrunched his nose as he shared a knowing look with his twin sister. 

“And what might that be, dear brother?” Emira said teasingly, the furrow of her eyebrows a look Amity knew all too well. The younger Blight felt herself sink deeper into the pillows behind her. 

“What if we call her girlfriend? That’s oughta get her out of this mood she’s in,” Edric gestured to the scowl etched onto Amity’s face. The latter’s face heated up at the mention of Luz. 

“S-she’s not my girlfriend!” Amity sputtered angrily, much to the amusement of the two siblings. They burst out into laughter as they watched their dear little sister’s face turn the color of a tomato. Amity felt the back of her neck grow hot.

“Your face says otherwise,” Edric smirked much to Amity’s chagrin. The twins continued laughing at Amity’s annoyance. 

“I really want her to be,” Amity said quietly, focusing her gaze downwards and twiddling her fingers. Thoughts of her parents’ angry outbursts at those who dated the same gender invaded her mind and struck her heart with a tight coil of fear. The statement was more directed towards herself than her vexatious siblings, which immediately silenced Emira and Edric. Looking at each other for a moment, they understood what they had to do. 

“Hey, Amity, are you okay?” Emira asked her little sister sincerely, putting her hand on Amity’s left knee. Amity looked up, surprised at the use of her real name rather than the blasted nickname she had gotten accustomed to. She knew that whatever was coming had to be serious. Unable to form words, she nodded. Edric and Emira shared another look. Amity swore that her siblings had a telepathic connection. They didn’t even need to use words; one twin somehow just knew what the other was going to say. 

“You really like Luz, don’t you?” Edric said softly. Amity grimaced slightly before slowly nodding her head, without looking up. She felt her face grow hotter. “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that.” 

“I know Mom and Dad can be a little- you know. About girls liking girls and boys liking boys, but I promise we won’t say a word to them,” Emira intervened. Amity made eye contact with her sister out of gratitude, relief settling in her gut. She silently nodded. 

“I mean, you already know about my situation,” Edric chuckled. “I’ve liked guys for Titan knows how long, and Emira has had her fair share of guys and gals. Mom and Dad are none the wiser.” 

“He’s right, you know,” Emira agreed with her twin. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“I know, I know,” Amity spoke. “It’s just… yes, I really like Luz and all. It’s not like I’ll ever tell her because I doubt she feels the same, but I also really want to tell her, you know?” 

“Of course we understand,” the twins said in sync, which filled Amity with reassurance. 

“But remember you don’t have to tell her unless you’re 100% ready to, okay?” Emira smiled, patting Amity’s knee. “And we’ll be here to support you if you do.” 

Amity pondered over this for a moment before unfolding her arms and letting them rest at her sides. She nodded, making eye contact with both of her siblings. 

“Thanks, guys. I think… I feel a little better,” And that was the truth. Amity indeed felt better. The weight on her shoulders was slightly lifted and for the first time in a while, she felt the telling signs of joy tug at her heart. 

“Of course, Mittens,” Edric replied fondly, the nickname for once not filling Amity with disgust. Emira got up to leave, but not before mussing Amity’s hair fondly and causing half of Amity’s ponytail to leave its restraint. She shot a playful scowl at her sister as she left the room. Now, only Edric remained. 

“Hey, so…” Edric started, clearing his throat. “I’ll kill you if you mention this to Emira, but know that we love you okay? I know it’s hard now, especially with Mommy and Daddy Dearest being homophobic assholes, but Emira and I are always here if you need to talk, alright?” 

Amity nodded in gratitude, this heartfelt confession from her older brother stunning her into silence for a moment. Blinking slowly, she put her thoughts into words. “Yeah, uh, thanks,” Edric nodded at her, knowing Amity wanted to say so much more but couldn’t find the words for it. He got up from the bed and silently left the room, before quietly shutting Amity’s bedroom door behind him. 

Amity breathed out a long sigh as her bedroom was filled with silence once more. This was not how she expected this day would go, but it was a very pleasant change. Maybe she would be alright. Her thoughts drifted over to Luz, and Amity felt her cheeks grow hot with warmth once more. Sweet, charismatic, headstrong, oblivious Luz. 

So this is what it feels like to have a crush, Amity thought to herself, smiling at her blank ceiling. She closed her eyes, imagining multiple scenarios surrounding herself and Luz. 

Amity blushing as Luz got close to her. 

Luz holding an injured Amity in her arms after the Grudgby match against Boscha. 

Amity chuckled to herself as she remembered the adorable look Luz had on her face as she picked her up. 

“Aaaaand, scoop!” Luz had said with a bright smile, and Amity blushed at the memory. 

Luz’s first day at school, all the way back when Amity strongly disliked her. 

Amity and Luz dancing during Enchanted Grom Fright as they defeated Grom. 

Amity’s smile grew wider as the memories came in rapid succession. It had only been a few short months, but Luz managed to become such a big part of it. The aquamarine-haired witch folded her hands over her stomach, fixing her gaze on her cast. 

She set her eyes on the messy signature Luz left near her ankle, the blue marker she used still shining brightly. Amity laughed at how oblivious Luz was to her feelings. She was sure Luz figured her out during many instances in the past, but the pixie-haired girl was still painfully naive. 

“Oh, Luz,” Amity said to the signature on her cast. “I like you, you dummy. I just haven’t the faintest idea of how to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need a girl like Amity in my life. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
